


RED

by Spatium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatium/pseuds/Spatium
Summary: Pertemuan di antara keduanya itu seperti takdir. Takdir yang juga memisahkan waktu antara siang dan malam. Ketika malam menjerit pada angkasa untuk menyatukan di antara keduanya, mampukah mereka menghadapi resikonya?Chapter 2: Encounter"Once in the blue moon, two ships who sailed from utterly opposite direction encounter each other in the dim light"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 2





	1. The Girl Who Named RED

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semuanya. Saya muncul untuk memberikan kalian sebuah suguhan yang saya harap bisa membantu kalian dan menghibur kalian di masa karantina yang panjang ini. Saya harap semuanya sehat-sehat ya dan tetap ikuti arahan pemerintah untuk menjaga jarak aman diantara kalian. Stay safe, stay healthy, stay at home
> 
> Warning to: typo tak bisa dihindari dan ke-OOC an yang haqiqi. Phase yang terlalu cepat, deskripsi yang bertele-tele, hwww... maafkan saya
> 
> Please enjoy~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat terbangun dari kasur karena suara berisik di dekat tempatnya tertidur. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap sekelilingnya tempat ia tertidur sekarang. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan sambil menutup telinganya mendengar suara kencang pintu yang diketuk berulang kali. Pandangan dingin pun ia delikkan pada pintu kamarnya diketuk secara semena-mena oleh manusia tidak bertanggung jawab. 

“Hah… ingin rasanya kulubangi kepala manusia tidak bertanggung jawab yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu tidurku”

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Gadis itu memutar matanya dan meraih  _ coat  _ yang digantungkannya di  _ hanger  _ sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu yang terus-menerus diketuk.

“Aku bisa gila kalau terus-menerus mendengar ketukan di pintuku, Taketora!”

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di seberangnya, tentu saja dari pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan yang mengetuk pintu tak berhenti selama lima menit penuh. Ia pun memamerkan cengiran lebar khas miliknya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tempat sebuah bungkusan berwarna terlihat. Aroma mentega nampak tercium dan menggelitik perut rasa ingin melahapnya saat itu juga. 

“Maaf  _ red princess _ , aku bawakan persembahan untukmu.  _ Croissant  _ coklat hangat dan  _ ice lychee tea _ !”

Gadis itu sontak memukul pundak pemuda di hadapannya dan merebut kantong coklat tempat makanannya berada. Pemuda di hadapannya saat ini tengah meringis mengusap pundak tempat gadis tersebut memukulnya. Ia pun tertawa perlahan dan masuk kedalam ruangan gadis tersebut.

“Aku tidak ingat mempersilahkanmu untuk masuk, Taketora”

“Tapi aku sudah bawa seserahan untukmu. Harusnya aku diizinkan untuk masuk dong!”

“Hei! Tidak ada aturan seperti itu…”

Gadis tersebut pun mau tak mau menutup pintunya sambil mendengus dan melahap  _ croissant  _ hangat favoritnya yang dibeli oleh Taketora. Sembari mulutnya mengunyah  _ croissant,  _ ia pun mengingat rasa familiar yang selalu didapatkannya saat melahap makanan ini. Ini adalah  _ croissant  _ yang biasanya dibelinya di  _ bakery  _ tiga blok sebelum  _ mansion  _ tempat gadis dan pemuda di hadapannya tinggal. 

“Ah, RED. Lebih baik kau makan sambil duduk”

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil sebagai RED itu pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taketora sambil menyeruput  _ ice lychee tea  _ yang dipesan oleh Taketora di  _ bakery  _ langganan gadis berambut coklat tersebut. 

“Hmm, terima kasih makanannya Taketora. Ayo kita langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan”

Gadis berambut coklat ini adalah RED, anak angkat, tangan kanan, pembunuh, sekaligus pelacur yang dimiliki oleh Dominic. Pria yang merupakan pengusaha sekaligus pemimpin mafia terkenal di negeri yang sekarang sedang ditinggali oleh RED. Berkat tangan dinginnya, RED, perempuan lemah yang dulu dipungutnya menjadi gadis penuh dengan talenta seperti saat ini. Dominic turun tangan sendiri dalam melatih RED, ia melatihnya banyak hal, kemampuan berbahasa, bela diri, teknik membunuh, bahkan kemampuannya di atas ranjang. Sedikit banyak besarnya keluarga mafia yang dipimpin oleh Dominic dipengaruhi oleh gadis berambut coklat ini, terima kasih kepada banyaknya misi-misi berbahaya yang dilakukan oleh RED. 

Terhitung sudah tujuh tahun semenjak Dominic memperkenalkan RED sebagai anak angkatnya, meskipun belum secara legal. Dominic sendiri merahasiakan dari mana ia mendapatkan gadis, yang pada saat itu merupakan anak perempuan, berambut coklat ikal yang bernama RED. Sejak awal diperkenalkan, gadis berambut coklat itu tidak pernah mengatakan nama lain selain RED. Banyak desas-desus yang diucapkan bahwa sesungguhnya nama RED itu merupakan penggambaran bagaimana ketika Dominic menemukan RED. 

Gadis berambut coklat ikal dengan darah pada sekujur tubuhnya dan mengenakan pakaian serba merah. 

Taketora mencuri pandang pada tangan kiri RED yang menggunakan sarung tangan setengah jari berbahan kulit hitam. Sekilas tatapan matanya pun melembut saat melihatnya. RED yang menyadari hal tersebut menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dan menatap Taketora. Seakan sebuah pertanda bahwa Taketora tak lagi boleh menanyakan hal tersebut pada RED. Hal tersebut direspon dengan terangkatnya kedua alis Taketora dan anggukan samar yang diberikan padanya. 

“Kudengar misimu berjalan dengan baik, RED”

“Siapa yang berani bilang kalau misiku tidak berjalan dengan baik, Taketora. Yah, meskipun ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu, tapi tenang saja… Aku melakukannya dengan baik”

“Heh, benar-benar putri teladan”

“Diamlah Taketora. Aku tidak sudi mendengar itu dari mulutmu”

Gadis berambut coklat itu melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Taketora tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kapan lagi bisa melihat seorang RED ngambek layaknya anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Dia sungguh-sungguh melihat sisi imut seorang gadis berusia nyaris 17 tahun ini. 

“Sungguhan, di mata orang-orang kau benar-benar merupakan putri teladan. Misi mu selalu berhasil, kau selalu melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, bahkan kau selalu ‘melayani’ Dominic dengan luar biasa. Kudengar bahkan ayahmu itu, Dominic, sudah memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun ke-17 mu bukan? Selamat  _ sweet seventeen, my dear red princess一 _

Taketora buru-buru menyelamatkan dirinya tatkala gadis di hadapannya melempar kantong belanjaan berwarna coklat yang merupakan kantong makanannya barusan. Gadis tersebut menghela nafas panjang dan memijat dahinya yang mendadak pusing mendengarkan ucapan semena-mena oleh Taketora. 

“Justru一

RED menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Taketora yang saat ini sedang berbicara kembali. Ia pun berusaha memilih kata-kata dengan baik sebelum gadis di hadapannya lepas kendali dan berusaha membunuhnya. “Justru karena itu, ketika kau memutuskan untuk berkhianat, mereka pasti akan sangat kaget, oh bahkan ayah kesayanganmu itu Dominic. Dia pasti sangat kaget melihat putri cantik nya ini ternyata membelot”

Ya, RED memang memiliki rencana untuk meninggalkan keluarga mafia ini.

Sejak awal dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Dominic. Ia menjanjikan kehidupan yang selama ini tidak dimiliki oleh RED. Sesaat setelah ia tahu bagaimana keji dan kotornya kehidupan yang ditawarkan oleh Dominic, ia pun memikirkan cara terbaik yang perlu ia lakukan agar bisa keluar dari cengkraman Dominic dan keluarga mafia sialan ini. Beruntung baginya, ada beberapa orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu ingin keluar dari keluarga ini sehingga bisa diajak kerjasama. 

Salah satunya adalah Taketora. Oh, mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa yang pertama adalah Taketora. Taketora merupakan salah satu sahabat, rekan terbaik, sekaligus kakak laki-laki angkat, yang dimiliki oleh RED. Jangan tertipu oleh senyuman dan tingkahnya yang manis, dibalik itu semua Taketora merupakan pembunuh  _ top class  _ yang hampir setara dengan RED. Taketora adalah orang pertama yang memberikan ide untuk pergi dari kehidupan yang kelamnya saat ini. 

_ “Kita harus pergi melihat dunia, RED. Ayo kita tinggalkan keluarga ini” _

“Baiklah, sampai mana persiapannya?”

“Sudah hampir rampung”

Senyum puas nampak disunggingkan oleh Taketora. Hal tersebut dibalas dengan kedutan pada ujung bibir RED seakan meremehkan Taketora, yang mau tak mau dibalas dengan ekspresi kesal. “Hei, aku tahu kita tidak boleh berbangga hati sebelum misi selesai, tapi setidaknya puji aku dengan berkata ‘kerja bagus kakak’ sebagai bentuk penghormatanmu!”

“Teruslah berharap. Ayo lanjutkan laporannya”

RED membiarkan decihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Taketora sebagai bentuk ekspresi kesalnya. 

“Aku sudah memerintahkan anak buahku untuk melakukan hal yang kau minta. Terima kasih pada ide brilianmu, Dominic hari ini akan pergi ke gudang logistik untuk mengecek barang-barang yang hilang pada gudang. Apalagi, barang yang hilang itu merupakan pesanan dari kliennya yang di Rusia, ah siapa namanya? Lady Alisa Haiba. Nah, sekarang barang tersebut一

“Sudah kujual di pasar ilegal, uangnya sudah kuterima dalam bentuk  _ bitcoin _ . Siapapun yang membutuhkan uangnya akan kukirimkan langsung”

“Oke, kemudian senjata di gudang yang ada di  _ mansion  _ sudah dikeluarkan semuanya, aku juga sudah menjual semua senjata tersebut dan membagikan uangnya pada orang-orang yang bekerja dengan kita. Selain itu, identitas yang kau minta一

Taketora menyerahkan sebuah paspor dan beberapa dokumen penting lainnya pada RED. 

“Sudah kulaksanakan semua. Identitasku dan anggota yang lainnya juga sudah”

RED menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia pun mengecek dokumen yang diberikan oleh Taketora dan memeriksanya secara menyeluruh. 

“Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau suruh untuk membuat identitas palsu?”

Taketora memberikan isyarat dengan jempolnya yang melintangi lehernya. 

“Sudah selesai. Aku membuat mereka semua meninggal di hari yang berbeda-beda juga. Bahkan dengan alasan yang berbeda dan tempat yang berbeda”

RED menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput teh yang dibeli oleh Taketora barusan. 

“Oke, kita akan mulai rencananya sesuai  _ timeline _ . Mari pergi malam ini, kakakku”

* * *

Chapter 01: The Girl Who Named RED

_ "Now the last red ray is gone; Now the twilight shadows hie." _

* * *

Dibawah langit senja yang menenangkan, sebuah mobil  _ Mercedes-Benz  _ berwarna hitam kelam melintasi jalanan arteri ibukota. Di dalam mobil tersebut nampak dua orang pria bersetelan jas. Satu orang di depan adalah pemuda dengan jas hitam legam sementara di kursi belakang terdapat seorang pria berusia paruh baya yang menggunakan jas berwarna merah maroon dan tengah memegangi sebuah tongkat berjalannya dengan warna senada dan memiliki gagang berwarna emas. 

Pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang tersebut memandangi pemandangan langit senja yang menenangkan. Ia pun melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan menatap ke arah pemuda yang tengah mengendarai mobil. “Apakah RED sudah sampai di  _ mansion _ ? Kudengar jadwal keretanya sampai jam 12 siang tadi”

Pemuda yang tengah mengendarai mobil tersebut melihat ke arah pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Saya mendengar kabar dari Taketora kalau RED sudah sampai jam 2 siang tadi, papa Dominic”

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan perintah untuk memimpin rapat bulanan hari ini?”

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk samar sebelum berbicara kembali, “saya baru saja mendapat kabar dari Taketora kalau RED sudah menyanggupi untuk memimpin rapat hari ini.” Pemuda tersebut kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir. Mata coklat abu-abunya melihat kembali ke arah spion untuk memastikan mobil-mobil yang mengiringi mereka berada di belakang mobil yang sedang ia kendarai saat ini. 

Dominic mengangguk perlahan mendengar ucapan dari pemuda yang saat ini sedang menyetir. Wajahnya nampak terganggu karena terusik beberapa pemikiran, ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mengajak berbincang pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. “Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan pencurian barang ini, Suguru?”

“Kenapa papa Dominic berpikir begitu?”

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang itu nampak menghela nafas panjang, matanya tak lepas melihat pemandangan langit senja. “Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan pencurian barang ini. Sebelum ini ada beberapa insiden yang terjadi antara pihak kita dan  _ lady  _ Alisa Haiba. Awalnya aku berpikir ini hanyalah hal yang mungkin terjadi, apalagi pihak kita memang banyak berinteraksi dengan  _ lady  _ Alisa Haiba. Akan tetapi, setelah insiden pencurian ini, aku semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kalaupun memang dari laporan yang mencuri adalah penjahat kelas teri, kenapa juga mereka mengambil barang  _ lady  _ Alisa Haiba? Barang itu tidak mudah laku di pasaran apabila dibandingkan dengan barang-barang lain yang kita simpan di gudang logistik. 

Mata coklatnya pun memicing dan menatap tajam pada pemuda yang sedang menyetir mobil. “Apakah aneh kalau aku berpikir ada yang sedang berusaha untuk melakukan kudeta padaku?”

Pemuda yang sedang menyetir mobil tersebut hanya mendengus pelan, “Yah, mungkin saja memang itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Toh insiden yang papa Dominic maksud, penanggung jawab gudang, dan yang bertugas menerima pesanan dari  _ lady  _ Alisa Haiba juga adalah orang yang berbeda. Saya pun tidak melihat bahwa orang-orang yang papa Dominic curigai dapat bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan anda一

Pemuda tersebut kemudian membelokkan setir mobil dan mengambil jalur cepat sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke kiri setelah lampu merah yang ada di perempatan. Matanya menatap spion untuk memastikan bahwa mobil-mobil yang mengawal mereka tidak lagi mengikuti. Ia pun tertawa perlahan saat melihat wajah kaget dari Dominic. 

“一yah kecuali, kalau ada orang lain selain anda yang punya otoritas penuh pada tiga orang yang disebutkan barusan”

“... RED!”

Suara siulan Suguru terdengar, seakan membenarkan desisan berbahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Dominic. Pria paruh baya itu pun mencari pistol yang biasanya disimpan di mobil untuk mengantisipasi keadaan tidak terduga seperti saat ini. Sialnya, senjata api yang dimaksud justru terlihat dari tangan kiri Suguru, pemuda yang sedari tadi menyetir.

“Mencari pistol ini, papa Dominic?”

Cit!

Pedal rem diinjak mendadak dan membuat Dominic terlonjak ke arah depan. Suguru segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan memukul tengkuk Dominic hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Ia pun segera mendudukkan kembali Dominic yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kursi penumpang. 

Pemuda itu pun mengambil HT yang disimpannya di kantung jasnya dan menekan tombol  _ station  _ yang dimaksud. 

“Big papa sudah masuk perangkap. Aku akan membereskan beberapa tikus sebelum pulang ke  _ mansion _ . Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan meninggalkan big papa di gudang logistik”

“Kerja bagus, Suguru”

Suara perempuan terdengar dari HT tersebut. Suara yang mau tak mau membuat Suguru tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya. 

“Aku menyisakan big papa untukmu, RED”

“Baiklah, cepat bereskan tikus-tikus itu, over”

Suguru tersenyum tipis dan menyimpan HT tersebut kembali di kantung jasnya. Matanya melirik ke arah belakang, menghitung berapa banyak mobil yang akhirnya berhasil mengikutinya kembali. 

“Baiklah, mari kita bereskan tikus-tikus itu sebelum pergi”

* * *

_ Ketika malam meninggi, kegelapan datang menghantui, _

_ Kata mereka, tidak ada yang mampu berdiri sendiri, _

_ Tetapi, serigala penyendiri berdiri. Melolong sendiri. _

_ Aku pergi, katanya. _

_ Gelap malam biar kutanggung sendiri, _

_ Supaya kalian bisa rasakan cahaya, _

_ Meskipun hanya setitik di angkasa. _

_ Aku pergi, katanya. _

_ Ketika malam datang menghampiri, _

_ Ingat aku sebagai serigala penyendiri, _

_ Melolong sendiri meminta pada rembulan, menerangi kalian ketika tak ada cahaya. _

* * *

‘Serigala penyendiri, pergi sendiri. Melolong pada rembulan, pinta keras untuk beri cahaya. Walau hanya setitik’

Gadis berambut coklat itu sontak menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. Buku cerita dongeng anak-anak tentang serigala penyendiri yang menolong warga desa. Matanya tak ingin menangkap kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang ia benci pada buku itu. Tanpa sadar diremasnya halaman yang dimaksud itu cukup kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak tangannya disana.

Buku itu adalah buku pertama yang ia dapatkan. Buku yang didapatkannya sebagai bentuk perpisahan dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal hingga umur lima. Buku yang ceritanya sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, mengingat sudah ratusan kali ia membacanya.

“Serigala penyendiri. Pergi pada rembulan, meminta cahaya”

Gadis itu tertawa frustasi mengingat kata-kata yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Ia pun membanting buku dongeng yang sudah lusuh itu ke dinding.

“Untuk apa meminta cahaya, yang bahkan tidak bisa kau nikmati sendiri!”

_ “Ketika kau membunuhnya, kupastikan kau bebas” _

Seketika sekelebat masa lalu menghampiri ingatannya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan telinganya berdenging. Sesaat, pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu berbicara di kepalanya. Ia pun berusaha keras untuk menenangkan diri.

Bruk!

Suara tubuh ambruk terdengar ketika gadis berambut coklat itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia berusaha memompa lebih banyak udara kedalam paru-parunya ketika merasakan sesak menghantam dadanya. Air mata melesak ingin keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Seketika ia merasa pedih, perih, pilu.

Di sela-sela usahanya untuk menenangkan diri, ia pun berbisik dengan suara lirih. Suara yang hanya ia bisa dengar sendiri.

“Jangan menjanjikan cahaya padaku. Hari ini kau bilang dengan membunuh aku bisa bebas. Besok, orang lain akan mengatakan hal yang sama… Pada akhirnya kalian tak ubahnya manusia di cerita itu. Meminta aku menjadi serigala penyendiri, membuka tabir cahaya untuk kalian nikmati sendiri”

Setelah rasa sesak dalam dada itu mulai reda dan kepalanya sudah bisa digunakan dengan normal, perempuan itu mulai mengatur nafasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Usai menenangkan dirinya, ia pun bergerak kembali. Buku dongeng lusuh yang tadi dilemparnya menjadi targetnya. Diambilnya buku itu dan dimasukkannya kedalam tas jinjing yang sudah ia sediakan diatas kasur.

“Mintalah cahaya untuk dirimu sendiri, serigala. Itu pun kalau kau mampu hidup dibawah cahaya”

Karena tidak ada yang peduli pada serigala penyendiri. Cahaya yang dipinta akan direbut orang.

“Karena manusia tidak akan mengasihanimu. Mereka tertawa ketika kau mati, meski kau berjuang untuk mereka”

Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali mengecek barang-barang yang dimasukkan kedalam koper dan tas jinjingnya. Ia pun mengecek dokumen yang diberikan oleh Taketora, beberapa pakaian, dan juga perlengkapan dirinya. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan berukuran besar yang sedang ia tempati.

Ruangan ini merupakan kamar pribadinya. Kamar minim dekorasi dengan peralatan yang tak kalah minim. Warna putih dan aksen kayu nampak mendominasi. Mungkin kalau dibandingkan dengan kamar lain yang ada di  _ mansion  _ mewah yang menjadi tempat ia dan organisasinya tinggal, kamar ini menjadi kamar yang paling tidak diinginkan. 

Pada dasarnya ia tidak ingin memberikan dekorasi selain barang-barang yang penting untuk ada. Ia tidak ingin nyaman di kamar ini. Tidak ingin merasa nyaman tidur ditempat ini.

‘ _ Well _ , pada dasarnya aku memang tidak ingin nyaman di dalam kegelapan seperti ini’

Dielusnya kasur dengan sprei putih miliknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Perempuan itu mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Dipandangnya sekali lagi kamar itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

‘ini adalah perpisahan’

“Ayo kita pergi.”

Tangannya menggenggam erat pada koper dan tas jinjingnya. Hari yang sudah ia dambakan dari kecil. Hari dimana ia bisa sungguh-sungguh pergi dari dunia malam ini. Ini harinya.

Matanya mengerling pada mayat-mayat yang berserakan di dekat lemari baju, kamar mandi bahkan pintu masuk ke kamarnya. Orang-orang rendahan yang berani-beraninya menyergapnya ketika ia kembali ke ruangan ini sendiri. Heh, nampaknya mereka meremehkan dirinya. 

‘Aku ini RED’

Kode nama sekaligus nama panggilannya. Simbol dari warna baju yang dipakai dan banyaknya darah yang ditumpahkan oleh kedua tangannya. 

Sang malaikat maut. 

Melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di ruangannya ini membuatnya jijik. Sejauh apa mereka meremehkan RED hingga hanya para kroco yang mengejarnya hingga ke tempat ini. Disingkirkannya salah satu mayat yang menghalangi jalannya dengan  _ boot heels  _ hitam legam miliknya. 

Matanya pun melirik pada salah satu pria yang tergeletak pada koridor. Ah ya dia mengingatnya, orang ini merupakan salah satu petinggi dari organisasi. Saat rapat tadi, dia adalah orang yang pertama kali meninggalkan ruangan rapat karena ketakutan pada kemampuan RED yang diluar ekspektasinya. Bahkan RED mengingat betapa gemetarnya tangannya saat menodongkan pistol pada pelipisnya. Mengingatnya membuat RED semakin jijik pada orang ini. 

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada pintu keluar  _ mansion _ . Ia berdiri tepat di pilar-pilar putih yang menjadi pondasi bangunan itu berdiri. Matanya mengerling ke sekeliling, mencari rekan-rekannya yang berjanji untuk bertemu disini.

“Tunggu, dimana mereka?”

RED menengok bingung, mencari rekan-rekannya yang berjanji untuk bertemu disini. Suguru, pria itu mengatakan akan langsung ke  _ mansion  _ setelah membereskan orang-orang yang ada di gudang logistik mereka. RED mengingat kalau Suguru akan mengantarnya ke gudang logistik itu sebelum pergi ke pelabuhan. Taketora, pria itu harusnya ada disini lebih dulu dibanding RED mengingat pekerjaannya sudah lebih dulu selesai. 

Ia pun menggigit bibirnya kencang. Pikirannya kalut membayangkan kalau kedua rekannya yang berharga itu meninggal. 

“RED…”

Ah, baru saja ia memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang rekannya. RED pun berbalik badan siap menyambut rekannya yang berhasil selamat. 

Bruk!

Tas yang dijinjing oleh RED jatuh. Pupilnya mengecil, panik. RED terkejut saat melihat tubuh rekannya yang tertembak berkali-kali. Kaki, tangan, perut. Meleset dari organ-organ vitalnya. Membuatnya merasa tersiksa pada durasi sebelum kematiannya.

“… Taketora, kau terluka parah…”

RED menghampirinya dan mendudukannya pada salah satu pilar. Ia pun mengambil perban dalam tas pinggangnya dan berusaha melakukan pertolongan padanya. Tangannya pun dengan lihai membebat beberapa luka yang ada pada tubuh Taketora. Dengan gemetar, ia pun bertanya kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, “Suguru… apa… dia…?”

Taketora mengangguk perlahan, membenarkan ucapan RED. Mengiyakan bahwa sosok Suguru Daisho tak lagi bersama dengan mereka. Taketora mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke taman belakang, bermaksud memberitahu RED bahwa orang yang dimaksud sudah jatuh disana.

Tangan Taketora yang menggenggam telapak tangannya membawa RED kembali sadar ke realita yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. 

“… dengarkan aku… waktuku… tidak… hahh… banyak…”

RED menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan kencang. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia harus menolong rekannya. Akan tetapi senyuman dari Taketora seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendengarkan permintaan rekannya.

“Baiklah, aku mendengarkan… katakan apa maumu…”

Dadanya naik turun saat mencoba mengeluarkan suara. RED membalas genggaman tangan rekannya, Taketora Yamamoto. Rekan terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Teman sepenanggungannya. Tak kuat rasanya ia harus kehilangan banyak orang penting dalam hidupnya dalam waktu singkat.

“… Kuserahkan… Dominic… u-untukmu… hahh… p-pergilah… RED… ting…galkan… ma… lam…”

Tangan dingin penuh darah milik Taketora menyentuh pipi RED untuk terakhir kali. Ditatapnya RED dengan tatapan nanar dan diusapnya kelopak mata RED. Ini yang terakhir.

“Aku… me…nyayangimu…

Meski bukan keluarga. Meski hanya sebentar. Meski bukan darah yang menjadi penyambung hubungan.

“a…dikku…”

Tangan Taketora yang merosot dari pipi RED ditangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. RED menutup kedua mata Taketora dan menyelipkan rosario di tangannya sebagai tanda penghormatan. Rosario berharga miliknya. Hadiah yang diberikan oleh Taketora sebagai perlambang ‘pengangkatannya’ secara semena-mena menjadi adiknya.

_ “Kau tak ubahnya serigala penyendiri, RED” _

_ “Hei, dengarkan aku yang lebih tua! Jangan tertawa, aku sedang serius” _

RED memejamkan matanya. Menahan tangisnya untuk ia simpan sendiri. Tidak sekarang, tidak hari ini. Ada banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

“Taketora, sekarang aku sungguhan jadi serigala penyendiri…

RED tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai Taketora yang ada didepannya.

“Kata-katamu adalah berkat untukku, kak”

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dikecupnya kening sang kakak.

RED berbalik dan mengambil kembali tasnya yang terjatuh. Matanya melihat ke arah rembulan yang memberikan cahaya menenangkan. Menghiasi hari terakhirnya ada di  _ mansion  _ mewah. Meninggalkan materi dan kenyamanan. Meninggalkan kegelapan di belakang kakinya.

Genggamannya mengerat pada tas jinjingnya. Matanya menyipit, berkilat dengan benci.

“Kusisakan dirimu yang terakhir, Dominic”

Malaikat maut akan menjemput.

* * *

“Oh, kau sudah bangun?”

Perempuan yang baru saja selesai mengikat pria berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan tali tambang itu melihat adanya pergerakan tiba-tiba.

“Ugh…”

Tidak segera menjawab, pria berambut pirang ini merasakan perih pada tengkuk belakangnya. Tempatnya dipukul hingga tak sadarkan diri. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Lembab. Sunyi. Cukup gelap, oke coret, gelap.

Bau lumut.

Cahaya bulan masuk dari jendela-jendela yang terletak di bagian atas gedung ini. Cahaya itu menimpa sosok seorang gadis berpakaian serba merah dan berhasil memberikan kesan mencekam padanya. 

Oh, matanya juga menangkap peti-peti yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Rasanya tempat ini tidak asing baginya.

“Gudang logistik?”

Perempuan di hadapannya menepuk tangannya perlahan hingga menimbulkan gema di ruangan tersebut. Bentuk apresiasi tentu saja.

“Betul sekali, kupikir pukulan dari Suguru akan membuatmu amnesia. Rupanya tidak, eh”

Dibalas dengan kekehan kecil, mata pria berambut pirang ini menatap wajah perempuan yang sedang mengisi amunisi senjata-senjatanya.

“Apa ini? Kau mau membunuhku?”

DOR!

Satu tembakan lewat di dekat telinga sang pria. Tanda serius rupanya digaungkan oleh perempuan yang ada di hadapannya.

“Hei, kau tak akan berani membunuhku. Mau jadi apa kau diluar sana? Menggelandang? Membunuh? Atau… kau mau melacuri dirimu lagi?”

“Oh maaf, tapi orang sebelum dirimu juga mengatakan hal yang sama tuh…”

Perempuan di hadapannya mengedikkan bahunya, tanda cuek.

“ _ I’m still owning my life here, actually… _ ”

“Katakan”

Perempuan tersebut menaikan satu alisnya ketika desisan berbahaya keluar dari mulut pria dihadapannya. Matanya menerjap berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya seringainya menjawab pertanyaan menggantung dari pria didepannya.

“Siapa yang memintaku untuk membunuhmu? Ah, itu rahasia”

Ditutup dengan satu telunjuk ditempelkan di bibirnya. Sebuah gestur menyimpan rahasia.

“Ironis bukan?”

Lelaki tersebut memicingkan matanya ketika perempuan di hadapannya ini memulai sesi bicara.

“Nama yang kau gunakan, Dominic, artinya diberkati Tuhan.  _ Well,  _ kau tidak diberkati Tuhan ketika memutuskan untuk mengambilku dari jurang hitam. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu yang  _ katanya  _ diberkati oleh Tuhan itu, Dominic”

Tertawa terbahak-bahak, Dominic, lelaki berambut pirang di hadapan perempuan tersebut pun membalas ucapannya.

“Ironis? HAH!

“Kau tahu apa lagi yang membuat ini ironis?

“Penampilanmu. Kau nampak seperti bidadari, suci dan bersih. Namun jiwamu hitam, penuh kegelapan. Kau menginginkan cahaya lebih dari segalanya. Kau berlari menuju sumber cahaya, rela memanjat tebing bahkan mendaki gunung hanya untuk merasakan cahaya lebih dekat, dan lebih lama meskipun hanya sedetik.

“Namun setelah semua itu? Kau sadar bahwa kau tidak dapat bersanding dengan cahaya. Sayapmu terbakar, kepalamu terasa meledak, tubuhmu bahkan mati rasa. Kau menjerit saat rasa sakit terus menyerang tiap detik. Akan tetapi suaramu tidak bisa keluar, lidahmu kelu.

“Pada akhirnya, hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjauh dari cahaya. Memastikan bahwa kau lupa betapa nikmatnya cahaya. Sebagai gantinya, kegelapan akan selalu ada untuk menenangkanmu. Meskipun kegelapan membuatmu buta dan kesunyiannya membuatmu tuli. Kegelapan itulah yang memberikanmu hidup.

“Sepertinya, cahaya terlalu berharga untukmu, RED”

Perempuan yang dipanggil RED melirik pria yang baru saja diikatnya dengan ekor matanya.

“Untuk ukuran pria yang baru saja ditangkap kau cukup bawel, ya, papa?”

“Ah…”

Suara RED berhenti ditengah udara. Ia melihat pria tersebut berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan yang baru saja dibuat olehnya.

“Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau jadi kau, papa”

Erangan tipis keluar dari mulut pria yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Kaki kanannya yang menjadi pijakannya untuk berdiri terkulai mendadak. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Mata pria tersebut melihat bentuk kakinya yang menyedihkan, cukup menyadari bahwa kakinya patah. Ah, ini pasti ulah dari Suguru yang membawanya ke tempat ini. 

“Maaf. Aku tidak mau kau mati dengan tenang soalnya, papa Dominic”

RED berjalan menghampiri pria yang baru saja disebut sebagai papa. Tangan kanannya menyiapkan pistol dan ia pun meletakkannya tepat di pelipis lelaki tersebut. Senyum seringai mengerikan nampak disunggingkan olehnya.

“Berhentilah menasehatiku seakan kau yang paling benar. Kuberitahu satu hal—

RED membungkuk dan menyejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Dominic.

“—Cahaya yang kau tawarkan kepadaku itu terlalu lemah. Aku tidak lagi membutuhkannya”

Nafas tertahan tanda amarah terdengar jelas oleh telinga RED. Tak butuh waktu lama, Dominic menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk menendang RED menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Ia pun menggertakkan giginya. Mulutnya pun tak luput dari kata-kata kutukan.

“Jadi ini caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang membesarkanmu! Tidak tahu diuntung!”

“Berhentilah bicara Dominic. Kau semakin terlihat menggelikan”

RED terbangun usai menghempaskan debu pada tubuhnya akibat terpelanting pada lantai semen berdebu tebal. Ia pun mengusap perlahan lengan kanannya yang lecet akibat menahan tubuhnya yang terpelanting akibat ulah Dominic. Matanya melirik pistol yang terhempas jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini. 

“Lagipula aku hanya menumpang makan di tempatmu selama beberapa tahun. Jangan merasa seakan-akan kau menyelamatkan hidupku begitu. Aku jadi terlihat buruk, kan”

RED mengambil belati dari paha kanannya, memainkannya sambil mendekati Dominic. Belati dengan ukiran khas pada gagangnya yang selalu menemaninya saat melakukan misi. Belati yang selalu digunakannya untuk membungkam lawannya sebagai serangan terakhirnya.

“Kau ingat belati ini bukan, Dominic”

“Apa? Kau sekarang mau menggunakan belati yang kuberikan untukmu sebagai senjata pembunuhku?”

Udara dingin seketika menyeruak dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak perlu diberitahu, Dominic tahu bahwa ajal akan menjemputnya melalui gadis yang menjadi anak asuhnya di depannya. Menolak mati konyol, Dominic berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Namun hal tersebut disambut dengan rasa nyeri tak terkira di pundaknya.

Erangan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya, merasakan pedihnya rasa sakit di pundaknya akibat serangan selongsong senjata api yang ditembakkan oleh RED. Beretta kesayangannya, rupanya. Senjata api kedua yang selalu ia simpan di tas pinggangnya. Kedua mata Dominic berkilat penuh amarah pada RED, yang dibalas dengan seringai di mulutnya.

“Maaf, aku harus memegang kendali ketika sedang membunuh. Bukan begitu yang kau ajarkan, Dominic?”

RED menjatuhkan Dominic dari kursinya ke lantai semen dengan sebelah kakinya. Menatapnya penuh rasa buas dari atasnya. Jarinya menekan luka tembak yang ia buat, semakin dalam. Seakan ingin mendengar suara perlawanan dari lawannya yang ada dibawahnya saat ini. Suara tawanya menggelegar ketika mendengar erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Dominic.

“Bagus, bagus. Kau memang tidak cocok—

Satu tikaman belati, di lengan kanan.

“Memainkan peran sebagai ayah yang baik—

Satu tikaman belati, di tulang selangka.

Suara teriakan memekak keheningan sebagai balasan.

Satu tikaman belati, di telinga kiri.

“Bersikap seakan kau lebih suci daripada aku—

Satu tikaman belati, di pinggang kanan.

Suara teriakan memekak kembali, memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

“Yang kau besarkan menjadi tukang pukulmu, pelacurmu. Kau tidak pantas!”

Dominic terengah-engah saat merasakan perih di luka-luka yang muncul akibat tusukan yang dilancarkan RED. Ia pun berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengekang tangannya meskipun pundaknya membatasi pergerakannya.

‘Tidak, tidak sekarang RED. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!’

Sepasang iris coklat muda milik RED menangkap adanya sinyal pergerakan Dominic. Ia kemudian menyelipkan belati yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke giginya. Dengan sigap, kedua tangan mungilnya memelintir tangan Dominic hingga terdengar suara mengerikan patahan ekstremitas bagian atasnya.

Belati yang sedari tadi ada di sela giginya dipegangnya menggunakan tangan kanan dan mulai merobek leher Dominic. RED merobeknya dengan perlahan, memastikan bahwa Dominic semakin tersiksa dengan durasi kematiannya.

“Papa Dominic”

RED mengerang perlahan, menyejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga kiri Dominic yang banjir darah. Ia pun menjilati luka tersebut dan tertawa perlahan, terutama ketika mendengar teriakan Dominic semakin lemah dan rontakan tubuhnya semakin berkurang.

“Aku membawamu tidur selama-lamanya…

‘Sudah waktunya aku merasakan cahaya setelah kegelapan lama menyelimutiku’

Tepat ketika denyut nadi Dominic tidak lagi dapat dirasakan, RED menusukkan belati itu tepat di dahi Dominic. Memastikan bahwa pria tersebut tidak lagi hidup dan menghantui hidupnya. Tersenyum, RED merapikan rambut Dominic yang menutupi dahinya dan menutup kedua bola mata coklat nya. Mengantarnya untuk tidur selamanya.

Kecupan terakhir diberikannya di bibir Dominic yang sudah semakin dingin.

“Selamat malam, Domi—ah, bukan…

“Selamat malam, Ukai Keishin

Usai berdiri dan membersihkan darah yang menempel pada tubuhnya, RED mengambil satu jerigen cairan bensin yang diletakkannya dari awal di atas meja. RED menyiramkan bensin di sekujur tubuh Keishin dan menyalakan pemantiknya. Matanya melihat lidah api membakar seluruh tubuhnya, menjadi terpanggang.

“Semoga neraka membakar tubuh dan jiwamu, berkali-kali lipat lebih dari ini”

Usai membungkukkan badannya, RED melenggang keluar dari gedung tua tersebut. Meninggalkan manusia yang dikenal bernama Ukai Keishin, ayah asuh, sekaligus pemimpin keluarga Ukai.

* * *

_ ‘RED, nama itu merupakan simbol untuk manusia. Gambaran tentang bagaimana orangtua ingin anaknya berkembang. Itu adalah hadiah pertama dari orangtua terhadap anaknya. Indah bukan?’ _

_ ‘Kau tahu, orang-orang diluar sana membicarakan tentang indahnya Jepang. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?’ _

_ ‘… kau berhak bahagia, RED. Kita bisa mengubah masa depan kita’ _

RED mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menabrak wajahnya. Membangunkan dirinya yang entah sudah berapa lama tertidur. Ia pun melirik kaca di sebelahnya yang menampilkan pemandangan langit berwarna biru bersih dengan kumpulan awan putih dan cahaya matahari yang begitu terang. 

‘Hari yang begitu indah’

RED menyunggingkan bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap damai burung-burung yang terbang lalu lalang diluar. Ia pun melihat betapa indahnya laut yang diterpa cahaya matahari, membuatnya terlihat bersinar seperti berlian. 

Setelah kejadian di gudang logistik tersebut, RED memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke luar negeri menggunakan kapal laut. Rute kepergiannya tentu sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Mengingat hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat RED menghela nafasnya dalam, ia pun mengambil selembar foto yang disimpannya di dompetnya. Foto kenangan mereka bertiga. Dia, Taketora dan juga Suguru. Trio yang paling ditakuti di organisasi milik Ukai Keishin. 

Ide kepergiannya dari organisasi ini adalah ide yang dipikirkan bersama mereka berdua. Bahkan, rute kepergian ini ditulis oleh Suguru yang sudah sangat ahli untuk keluar masuk sebuah negara. RED sudah melewati beberapa negara, dan pelayarannya kali ini merupakan pelayarannya yang terakhir. Ia pun berulang kali melihat tiket yang selalu ia pegang dari awal pelayaran, memastikan bahwa tujuannya hanya satu. 

Jepang.

Negeri Sakura.

Melihat tujuan tersebut, tak hentinya RED tersenyum. Bayangannya akan kehidupannya yang baru sudah menanti disana.

RED sudah banyak mendengarkan apa kata orang tentang negeri Jepang. Termasuk keluarga asuhnya. Keluarga asuhnya mempunyai darah Jepang yang kental. Membicarakan tentang Jepang tentu sudah menjadi pembicaraannya sehari-hari. Ah, mengingat keluarga asuhnya mau tak mau RED berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingat satu nama.

Dominic.

Nama samaran dari Ukai Keishin.

Merupakan pemimpin muda keluarga Ukai. Banyak orang menggunjingi bahwa pangkatnya sebagai kepala keluarga tak seharusnya dicapai dalam umur semuda ini. Apalagi banyak gosip mengatakan bahwa Keishin menjadi pemimpin keluarga setelah membunuh dua generasi keluarga Ukai secara berturut-turut. Ia berhasil naik menjadi kepala keluarga setelah kedua generasi keluarga Ukai meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai sekarang apakah dua generasi keluarga Ukai meninggal karena dibunuh, atau murni karena kecelakaan.

Pada dasarnya, kejadian itu memang bukan rumor. RED, anak asuh dari Ukai Keishin, adalah orang yang diutusnya untuk membunuh kedua generasi keluarga Ukai agar Ukai Keishin dapat naik menjadi kepala keluarga. Itu merupakan misi pertama yang diberikan Keishin pada RED, yang dianggapnya sebagai misi penentu kesetiaannya pada Keishin. 

RED melepaskan sarung tangan setengah jari yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Sarung tangan yang selalu digunakan olehnya, untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Sarung tangan ini selalu menjadi objek yang dilihat oleh Taketora penuh rasa simpatik. Ia pun melihat goresan tato yang melintang di dekat sela jarinya. Tak lama kemudian, RED pun mendekatkan tato miliknya ke kaca dan membuatnya terkena cahaya.

Tulisan yang ada di tatonya pun berpendar, membuat tulisan sambung itu semakin cantik ketika terkena cahaya.

‘ _ torva messor _ ’

Bahasa latin yang merupakan tulisan di punggung tangannya. Tempat yang strategis untuk dilihat oleh mata, coret, kelewat strategis bahkan. Seakan tulisan tersebut adalah cap yang melekat pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan diingat oleh orang lain sebelum namanya. Tindakannya, apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan kata-kata ini.

_ ‘grim reaper’ _

Malaikat maut.

“ _ aku punya misi pertama untukmu, RED. Bunuh dua generasi Ukai. Buat supaya kejadian ini senatural mungkin, kau tentu tahu bukan... Mereka akan mengejarmu terlebih dahulu kalau kau tertangkap melakukannya secara sadis. Lagipula, aku mau mereka melihatku penuh kewibawaan. Hanya aku, yang diberkati untuk memimpin mereka” _

RED mengerjap perlahan mengingat sekelebat masa lalu di kepalanya. Ia merasakan telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya berputar hebat. Perlu beberapa kali RED memukul-mukul dadanya yang mendadak sesak seakan kehabisan udara hingga akhirnya ia pun kembali tenang.

“Hahh… Haaa….”

‘Itu kejadian yang sudah tidak akan terjadi. Itu masa lalu. Masa lalu’

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membawanya kembali sadar.

RED mengingat bahwa ia sempat memesan makanan sebelum tertidur sebentar. Mungkin, ini adalah pelayan yang datang untuk membawakan makanannya. Ia pun memakai  _ coat  _ yang disimpannya di atas kasur tempatnya tidur dan menuju ke pintu ruangannya. 

Tok! Tok!

“Permisi, nona Yachi Hitoka. Saya membawakan makanan pesanan anda”

Gadis dengan rambut coklat ikal panjang itu pun membuka pintu ruangannya dan mempersilahkan pelayan tersebut untuk menaruh makanannya di atas meja. Pelayan tersebut kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. 

“Selamat menikmati, semoga harimu menyenangkan”

Gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Yachi Hitoka itu pun tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk samar pada ucapan dari pelayan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. 

‘Ya, akan kupastikan hari-hariku setelah ini menyenangkan’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, jadi saya terinspirasi untuk membuat ini semua karena suara seiyuu-nya Yachi Hitoka yang astaga luar biasa di The Promised Neverland. Pengisi suaranya Yachi, Sumire Morohoshi itu ngisi suaranya Emma di The Promised Neverland. KALIAN HARUS DENGER SUARA TERIAKANNYA SUMIREEEE! AAAAAA! Saya fangirlingan yaampun, bahkan denger suara tangisannya aja bisa bikin saya nangis juga. Sebagai sumber, yang saya maksud disini suara teriakannya Sumire Morohoshi di PV pertama mereka. Mangga bisa di cek di channel youtubenya Aniplex US.
> 
> Untuk meminimalisir kebingungan:
> 
> RED : Yachi Hitoka
> 
> Dominic : Ukai Keishin
> 
> Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temin yang sudah bertahan membaca ini sampai akhir. Saya tunggu komentar kalian di kolom komentar dan semogaaaa kita bisa bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya ya, teman-temin. Adios!


	2. Encounter

Derap kaki memecah keheningan malam,

Seorang perempuan berjalan seorang diri,

Membawa belahan jiwa tak bernyawa,

Lumpuh tak berdaya,

Perempuan menjerit pilu pada angkasa,

Aku meminta keadilan, katanya.

Kembalikan separuh jiwaku,

Mengapa kematian memisahkan aku dengannya,

Kalau memang seharusnya terpisah,

Mengapa dulu kami bersatu?

* * *

Sinar mentari merangsek masuk lewat tirai-tirai berwarna  _ crème  _ yang menjadi penghalang masuknya cahaya di ruangan itu. Menandakan mentari pagi datang. Ruangan yang semula gelap tak lama pun menjadi lebih hidup setelah adanya cahaya.

“Hnng…”

Seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang awalnya beristirahat di kasur itu perlahan merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya cahaya yang menyilaukan, hal yang mau tak mau membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, seakan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa sebelum akhirnya bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, pemuda itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, sebuah gestur menandakan bahwa hari itu akan dimulai.

Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa merentangkan tangan kirinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, matanya kemudian melihat ke arah kirinya, tempat dimana ia merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis manis berambut coklat yang dipotong pendek tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Ah, ini alasan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak dari tadi. Pemuda ini melihat tangan kirinya yang dijadikan gadis ini sebagai bantalnya, yang membuatnya semakin nyenyak dalam tidur.

‘Tunggu. Siapa?’

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menganalisis siapa gadis yang tengah tidur bersamanya. Detik berikutnya, bahkan pemuda itu menyadari bahwa keduanya tidak sedang mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Matanya secara panik melihat keseluruhan kamarnya dan menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dimaksud ternyata tergeletak di lantai kamarnya, secara berantakan.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Panik. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam sampai akhirnya bisa berakhir dengan adegan tidur bersama gadis tidak dikenal di kamar apartemennya.

* * *

_ “Bokuto. Ingatkan aku untuk menyiramkan asam sulfat padamu besok hari” _

_ “ _ Hey, hey, hey _! Kuroo kau seharusnya bersenang-senang tahu. Masa anak muda belum pernah main ke  _ club?  _ Kau harus bersenang-senang sebelum tidak ada waktu lagi!” _

_ “Bilang saja kau datang kesini karena mau menggalau. Kau baru saja bertengkar dengan Akaashi, kan?” _

_ “OI! Jangan menyebutkan alasanku begitu dong!” _

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan nama lengkap Kuroo Tetsurou itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia pun berhasil mengingat kembali kejadian apa yang terjadi kemarin malam sebelum ingatannya menipis dan menemukan dirinya sekarang bersama dengan gadis yang—astaga—tidak dia kenal.

“Nggh…”

Suara erangan perlahan berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya. Kepalanya langsung berputar untuk melihat kearah gadis berambut coklat dengan  _ horror _ . Sekarang, setidaknya namanya. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu namanya kan, Tetsurou. Ayo ingat siapa namanya.

“Jam berapa ini?”

Sejenak, bahu tegang Kuroo melemas. Matanya pun mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah jam dinding.

“Jam 8 pagi”

“Oh…”

Gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arah Kuroo. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya manis meskipun memang tidak secantik gadis-gadis lain yang biasa mendekatinya. Manik coklatnya beradu pandang dengan manik hitam milik Kuroo.

“Tenang saja, aku juga tidak tahu namamu, kok”

“—eh?”

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai apartemen Kuroo. Ia pun kemudian memakai bajunya dengan kasual seakan tidak ada orang yang ada disana. Hal kedua yang membuat Kuroo kaget setelah menemukan dirinya tidur dengan seorang gadis tidak dikenal.

“Kurasa kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu

Gadis itu tengah memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan tadi malam saat mengajak Kuroo berdialog.

“Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri kalau mabuk. Kalau aku tidak menggunakan pengaman, kau memang mau tanggung jawab?”

Ucapan yang membuat Kuroo panik.

“Kita… sungguhan… melakukannya…?”

Giliran gadis itu yang heran. Ia pun menatap Kuroo yang tengah kebingungan.

“Menurutmu? Dengan pakaian kita yang terlempar di lantai, bekas lipstik yang ada di wajahmu, tidur diatas kasur berdua dalam kondisi tidak menggunakan pakaian. Kau ini polos atau bodoh, sih?”

Delikan sebal nampak dilayangkan pada muka tak berdosa milik Kuroo.

Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang kepala Kuroo mulai terasa pusing.

* * *

_ “Ayo minum, Kuroo! Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku minum sendirian, kan?” _

_ “Hh… aku tidak bisa minum, Bokuto. Jangan memaksaku untuk minum, datang ke tempat begini saja sudah membuatku ngeri! Aku datang kesini hanya karena diseret oleh kau, tahu!” _

_ “Minum! Minum! Minum!” _

_ “… Kalau begitu aku mau Heineken saja— _

_ “OI! Kita tidak sedang ingin menonton tahu!  _ Life the moment,  _ Kuroo! Aku pesan Gin! Dua gelas!” _

_ “BOKUTO!” _

* * *

Gadis berambut coklat misterius yang masih tidak diketahui namanya itu nampak sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya beberes dan bersiap untuk pergi. Kuroo, yang nampaknya sudah mengumpulkan seratus persen nyawanya, berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut usai memakai celana  _ jeans  _ berwarna  _ navy blue  _ yang ia gunakan kemarin. Tangannya menepuk pundak gadis itu yang membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

“Sarapan dulu saja, bagaimana? Yah, itupun kalau kau tidak ada agenda setelah ini, sih”

Tepat sebelum gadis tersebut akan menggelengkan kepalanya, suara di perutnya terdengar perlahan. Meronta minta diisi. Gadis tersebut nampak merona malu karena apa yang ingin dikatakan dan apa yang terjadi nampak tidak tersinkronisasi dengan baik.

Kuroo yang memperhatikannya hanya tertawa tertahan.

‘Oke, dia manis’

Gadis itu berdehem perlahan. Ia pun melihat  _ smartphone  _ miliknya guna melihat agenda hal yang harus dikerjakannya dalam hari ini. Usai mengecek beberapa  _ e-mail  _ pekerjaan dan beberapa jadwal, gadis itu pun mendongak menatap Kuroo yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya.

“Aku tidak ada jadwal sampai nanti sore. Kau mau sarapan dimana?”

“Aku tahu ada café yang cukup menarik di dekat sini. Kita makan disana saja, aku yang bayar”

“Aku bisa bayar makanan sendiri—

“Aku memaksa.  _ Deal _ , ayo kita pergi”

Kuroo menyambar kunci mobil yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan memakai sepotong  _ sweatshirt  _ berwarna merah yang tergeletak di tempat yang sama. Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak gadis berambut coklat yang tersenyum tipis dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Menghiraukan tangan yang terulur padanya.

* * *

Chapter Two: Encounter

_ “Once in the blue moon, two ships who sailed from utterly opposite direction encounter each other in the dim light” _

* * *

Seharian itu, ditemani mobil sedan yang dikendarai Kuroo, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan disekitar kota usai sarapan di cafe. Sebuah pencapaian bagi Kuroo mengingat selama ini dia tidak pernah jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi konteksnya adalah gadis yang baru saja temui kemarin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ehempengalamanehem di atas kasur tadi malam.

Saat berjalan bersama dengan gadis itu, mau tak mau Kuroo pun mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya kemarin. Dimulai dengan ajakan ‘menyebalkan’ dari Bokuto yang menggalau karena sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Akaashi. Tentu saja ia ingin menolak ajakan Bokuto, apalagi mengingat larangan yang sudah dibuat oleh ibunya. 

Ibunya yang terlalu protektif itu membuat Kuroo tidak leluasa untuk menjelajahi dunia malam. Bayangan apartemennya yang bisa digeledah kapan saja oleh ibunya membuatnya tidak berani untuk berbuat macam-macam. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari silsilah keluarganya dan seluruh fasilitasnya dicabut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding. 

Apalagi kalau ibunya tahu kalau semalam ia tidur dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya. 

Mungkin, hal itulah yang membuat Bokuto, sohibnya semenjak jaman SMA, lebih getol untuk mengajaknya bermain. Sejak awal Bokuto selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya kehilangan semangat muda yang menggebu-gebu untuk memberontak. 

_ “Sekali dua kali tidak apalah, Kuroo. Kau ini seperti bukan anak muda saja!” _

Kepala Kuroo nampak semakin pening ketika mengingat berapa banyak gelas minuman yang ia minum kemarin. Dari pengalaman kemarin malam, Kuroo paham bahwa ia tidak boleh meremehkan keajaiban keriuhan  _ club  _ dan sorakan dari sohibnya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal sohibnya. Dia lupa untuk menyiram Bokuto menggunakan asam sulfat, bila perlu asam sulfat pekat sekalian. Biar saja kalau nanti kulitnya terbakar.

Kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu saat Kuroo sedang belajar bagaimana melakukan titrasi kimia yang baik, beberapa temannya termasuk dirinya sempat terciprat asam pekat. Sebut saja asam sulfat, atau asam perklorat. Bokuto, temannya yang selebor itu, bergidik ngeri ketika diberi lihat bekas percikan asam sulfat yang menghitam di tangan Kuroo.

Semenjak saat itu, ancaman disiram dengan asam pekat selalu berhasil menakut-nakuti Bokuto.

Lain ceritanya ketika ajakan kemarin malam ke  _ club _ . Mungkin, rasa galaunya akibat bertengkar dengan Akaashi jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding perihnya kulit akibat terkena asam sulfat.

Kuroo ingat kejadian samar-samar yang muncul di kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia membawa pulang seorang gadis ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah gelas ketiga, Bokuto dengan semena-mena memberikannya tantangan untuk menggoda lawan jenisnya. Sudah ditolak dengan tatapan menusuk dari Kuroo tentu saja, yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh. Lawan bicaranya  _ malah  _ tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menunjuk gadis yang harus ia goda. Gadis yang duduk di meja  _ bar  _ di dekatnya. Kuroo pun melirik gadis yang dimaksud dari balik punggung Bokuto.

Dia ingat bagaimana rupa gadis itu kemarin malam.

Gadis manis berambut coklat pendek yang dipotong  _ bob _ nampak rapi. Mungkin yang bersangkutan baru saja dari salon untuk merapikan rambutnya. Wajahnya pun manis meskipun  _ makeup  _ yang digunakan cukup berani. Kuroo ingat semalam gadis tersebut menggunakan pemulas bibir berwarna ungu gelap, terlihat kontras dengan wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup polos. Kombinasi terusan coklat dan  _ outer  _ hitam yang ia kenakan nampak senada dengan  _ boot heels- _ nya yang hitam legam. Gadis itu terlihat elegan dan memiliki aura misterius yang mengundang.

Gadis itu duduk di bar, tak jauh dari tempat Bokuto dan Kuroo duduk. Beberapa kali matanya menatap gadis tersebut untuk menghitung berapa kali pria menghampirinya untuk berdansa. Tak jarang juga perempuan. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis nan polos dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Matanya tak lepas dari  _ tab  _ yang sedang ia gunakan, entah untuk melihat apa. Terkadang tatapan matanya nampak melembut saat melihat subjek di  _ tab  _ yang tengah ia pegang.

Bohong untuk mengatakan kalau Kuroo tidak tertarik.

Buktinya ia mengiyakan perkataan Bokuto untuk menggodanya.

Rasanya pembicaraan kemarin malam dengannya begitu menyenangkan. Kuroo bahkan ingat kalau dia yang memiliki inisiatif untuk mencium bibir ranum gadis itu, agresif bahkan. Seusai adegan itu, Kuroo pun dengan nada rendah mengajaknya pergi ke apartemennya.

Dan, itulah yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun dengan seorang gadis di apartemennya.

Entah bagaimana inisiatif membayari sarapan berganti menjadi menemani gadis ini berjalan-jalan keliling kota. 

“Kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi kok, Kuroo- _ san _ . Lagipula ini juga sudah sore, memangnya kau tidak ada agenda atau acara malam minggu begini?”

Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membawanya kembali ke realita. Ia melihat dirinya tengah membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan, menemani gadis di depannya untuk berbelanja. Ia yang membayar tentu saja. Bayaran untuk kesalahannya kemarin malam.

“Aku tidak ada acara, kok. Hei, lagipula aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. Permintaan maafku, ingat kan, Yachi?”

Ya, akhirnya setelah adegan tidak-mengetahui-nama-tapi-tidur-bareng, Kuroo mengetahui namanya setelah memesan makanan di café tadi pagi. Adegan saling goda di  _ club  _ tadi malam memang tidak menggunakan nama sebagai  _ intro _ . Kuroo mencatat dalam hati kalau ia harus memperbaiki sikapnya ketika mabuk. Bagaimanapun nama itu penting.

Gadis berambut coklat yang ditemuinya tadi malam di  _ club  _ itu bernama Yachi Hitoka. Selama perjalanan seharian ini cukup banyak yang diketahui oleh Kuroo. Mulai dari orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal dan sekarang dia tinggal sendirian. Dia yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di luar negeri, bagian ini tidak sengaja diketahui Kuroo karena yang bersangkutan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang kelewat fasih saat menjelaskan alamat pada turis. Dia yang berprofesi menjadi fotografer lepas, menggunakan media sosial sebagai alat untuk memasarkan hasil karyanya. 

Melalui penuturannya, Kuroo akhirnya mengetahui kalau tadi malam Yachi sedang berada di pameran salah satu rekan kerjanya sebelum akhirnya melancong ke  _ club _ . Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai  _ club  _ yang berisik, katanya. Biasanya dia pergi ke tempat yang sunyi dan terbiasa berbincang dengan  _ bartender  _ sampai  _ club _ tutup. Hanya saja kemarin usai pameran, rekan kerjanya mengajaknya pergi ke  _ club _ , yang sialnya  _ malah _ berakhir ditinggal setelah rekannya menemukan ‘teman’ berdansa.

Mengagetkannya, Yachi cukup supel. Dan antusias.

Bagian ini membuat Kuroo merasa lebih tertarik lagi padanya.

“Kamu sendiri memang terbiasa pergi ke  _ club _ , Yachi? Mengingat sepertinya kamu kelewat kasual bahkan setelah ada di apartemenku”

“Yah, cukup sering”

“Berarti—

“Kalau kejadian seperti kemarin baru kali kedua terjadi, Kuroo- _ san _ . Biasanya aku bisa menolak karena datang bersama dengan temanku, kemarin aku cukup sial karena temanku bahkan tidak tahu kemana. Lagipula, kau sadar tidak sih kalau kau itu pemaksa?”

Dibalas dengan dengusan sebal.

Kuroo merutuk dalam hati. Apalagi mengingat Yachi mengatakan bahwa kejadian semalam merupakan salah satu kesialan yang terjadi. Kalau untuk Kuroo sendiri, mungkin ini sebuah berkat karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan seorang malaikat manis seperti Yachi.

Kalau ini bayaran yang harus ia tebus ketika melawan ibunya, rasanya melakukan sekali dua kali bukanlah keputusan yang sulit.

Suara dentingan singkat dari _vending machine_ membuat Kuroo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Yachi yang langsung sadar kalau tengah diperhatikan melambaikan sebotol teh yang dibelinya melalui _vending machine_. Ia pun menghampiri Kuroo yang tengah duduk di _bench_ di sebelah sungai besar dan memberikannya sebotol teh yang dibelinya barusan. 

Kuroo tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda terima kasihnya dan mulai meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh Yachi. Pemuda itu menoleh menatap ke arah langit senja yang menenangkan. Menandakan akhir pertemuan mereka hari itu. 

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu rambut keduanya. Yachi tersenyum tipis dan menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dan menghela panjang,” terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kuroo- _ san _ . Berkatmu, hari ini aku…”

“Hmm?”

Kuroo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara kecil yang digumamkan oleh Yachi. Perempuan itu saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dan nampak terdiam sesaat setelah mengatakan ucapan barusan. 

“Terima kasih untuk apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” Yachi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mulai membereskan barang-barang pribadinya, termasuk beberapa belanjaan yang dibelikan Kuroo untuknya. Usai itu pun, ia perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 

“Sudah mau pergi?”

Kuroo menahan sebelah tangan Yachi yang bermaksud meninggalkannya. Sekilas, Kuroo dapat melihat kedutan mendadak di pundaknya, tanda ia tak nyaman saat disentuh olehnya. Buru-buru, Kuroo pun melepaskan tangannya. 

“Aku bahkan belum memberikan kontak—

“Tidak perlu, Kuroo- _ san _ ” 

Yachi tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kuroo yang masih terduduk di  _ bench. _

“Aku menikmati hari ini, Kuroo- _ san _ . Aku sungguh berterimakasih untuk itu,”

“Tapi kurasa, akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak saling bertemu lagi, Kuroo- _ san _ . Pertemuan kita lebih baik usai sampai disini,” senyuman belum juga luput dari bibirnya, namun entah mengapa Kuroo merasa hatinya sakit saat melihat senyumannya. 

“Aku pergi dulu, Kuroo- _ san _ . Pastikan kau menjaga  _ attitude _ -mu saat sedang mabuk, oke” Yachi pun bergerak maju dan menyentil pelipis Kuroo sambil tertawa geli. 

“Aww! Iya-iya… aku akan jaga diri. Kau juga jaga dirimu, senang bertemu denganmu Yachi,” Kuroo tertawa pelan saat melihat senyuman dari Yachi dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat Yachi membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh. 

‘Lebih baik kita tidak bertemu lagi…’

Yachi berjalan menjauh dari Kuroo yang masih terduduk di  _ bench _ , sekilas ia memperhatikan bagaimana rupawannya Kuroo saat diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Ia pun mendengus pelan dan kembali berjalan menjauh sambil menunduk dalam. 

‘Tidak akan ada hal yang baik terjadi kalau kita memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu, Kuroo- _ san _ … kau lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan manusia normal dibandingkan orang sepertiku’

* * *

Sudah sekitar satu bulan semenjak kejadian minum-cipok-bobo bersama Yachi dilakukan. Kuroo Tetsurou, mahasiswa jurusan Kimia murni ini masih belum saja bisa melupakan gadis manis berambut coklat itu. Terkadang, dia melamun saat mengingat sosok Yachi ketika sedang makan siang atau sialnya bahkan saat presentasi tugasnya didepan professor.

“Oi, Kuroo!”

Bokuto nampak menghampiri meja tempat Kuroo sedang duduk saat ini. Saat ini memang ia sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang meskipun waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ada kelas praktikum yang membuatnya tidak bisa makan siang tepat waktu, mengingat betapa lama nya kelas praktikum.

Oh, dan pemuda berambut hitam-putih jabrik yang akhirnya duduk di hadapannya ini juga nampaknya baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu kelas siang nya. Dibelakang Bokuto nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan perawakan kalem menenteng  _ tray  _ makanan yang baru saja dibeli olehnya.

“Hei, Bokuto. Oh, ada Akaashi juga? Kalian sudah berdamai?”

Dibalas dengan suara oi ria oleh Bokuto.

“Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya Bokuto- _ san _ bukan, Kuroo- _ san _ . Tetangga depan apartemenku bahkan nyaris melaporkan polusi suara yang dibuat olehnya karena terus menerus datang ke apartemenku”

Akaashi, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu, duduk dengan santai meskipun Bokuto sudah mulai mencak-mencak dengan berisiknya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perjuangan cinta yang dilakukan olehnya dan tidak seharusnya Akaashi merasa malu karena hal tersebut. Tangannya mengambil sumpit dan mulai memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

“Wajahmu masih terus saja muram setiap hari Kamis, Kuroo- _ san _ . Adik tingkatmu memangnya semenyebalkan itu?”

Ucapan dari Akaashi mau tak mau membuat Kuroo merasa lebih kesal lagi. Tangannya bahkan membanting sumpit dengan kasar keatas meja. Membuat Bokuto terdiam padahal sebelumnya sedang  _ ngoceh  _ tentang hal yang tidak perlu diketahui.

“Bagaimana tidak, Akaashi. Kau perlu tahu kalau hari ini mereka memecahkan kuvet Spektrofotometri! Mereka baru bisa ganti itu nanti, akhir semester! Sementara Spektrofotometri itu akan aku gunakan selama penelitianku, ARGH! Bisa gila aku!”

Kuroo menghela lelah, bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya pertanda berisik.

“Kalau tahu jadi asisten laboratorium praktikum mata kuliah ini membuatku kesal harusnya aku tidak usah menerima tawaran ini sama sekali, duh!”

Kuroo mendengus sebal dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tertunda karena sesi curhatnya barusan. Ditusuk-tusuknya dengan sebal  _ salmon  _ yang menjadi makanannya saat ini.

Melihat temannya muram, Akaashi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan makanannya. Matanya melirik ke arah Bokuto yang sudah mulai makan dengan tenang meskipun mulutnya masih menggumam tak jelas karena kesal tak diperhatikan olehnya maupun Kuroo. Akaashi meletakkan sumpitnya dan melihat ke arah Bokuto, mengelap sisa nasi yang berceceran di sisi bibirnya.

“Bokuto- _ san _ , kamu ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Makannya jangan berantakan begitu dong…”

“Akaashi…”

“Oke, berhenti disana”

Kuroo dengan wajah jijik menengahi kegiatan ala romantis picisan di depan wajahnya. Tangannya menopang dagunya, melihat keduanya yang tengah kasmaran.

“Kalau kalian mau mesra-mesraan tolong jauh-jauh dari sini.  _ Mood _ -ku sedang jelek, lebih baik kalian jangan memperburuk suasana di depan makan siangku…”

Kuroo menghela lelah, ia pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh hari ini dia merasa tidak  _ mood  _ karena mengalami beberapa hal yang membuatnya kesal.

Pertama, tugas laporan yang seharusnya dikumpulkan jam 1 siang tertinggal di apartemennya. Hal ini memaksanya untuk memutar kembali ke apartemen padahal jalan masuk ke kampus sudah didepan mata. Detik berikutnya ia sudah berakhir menggila di jalan demi terkumpulnya tugas kalau dia tidak mau berakhir tidak lulus mata kuliah itu. Kedua, bisa-bisanya dia salah mengucapkan materi presentasi. Hal ini kemudian berakhir dengan tertawaan teman-temannya, bahkan termasuk teman satu kelompoknya. Ketiga, saat menjadi asisten laboratorium anak-anak praktikumnya yang banyak tingkah itu  _ malah  _ memecahkan kuvet berharga yang perlu digunakan untuk menghitung kadar sampel di Spektrofotometri. Tentu saja mereka sudah meminta maaf, tapi tetap saja ia harus melaporkan hal tersebut kepada dosen pengampu mereka yang sangat  _ killer _ .

Oh, sudahkah Kuroo memberitahu kalau kuvet untuk spektrofotometri itu akan digunakannya untuk penelitian?

Kuroo menghela lelah lagi setelah menceritakan panjang lebar kesialannya hari ini yang berakhir mendapatkan tepukan pelan di pundaknya oleh Bokuto yang pindah tempat duduk ke sebelahnya. Akaashi yang duduk diseberangnya menghabiskan  _ vanilla milkshake  _ yang dibeli oleh Bokuto sambil mengecek pesannya di  _ smartphone  _ miliknya.

“Hei, cukup. Aku tidak mau membicarakan tentang diriku lagi. Aku ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang kalian berdua, kalian sendiri tahu kita bahkan tidak bisa banyak bicara semenjak sudah lebih sibuk dibanding tahun lalu”

Akaashi menghela lelah. Mahasiswa jurusan Jurnalistik tingkat tiga ini mendadak pusing mengingat rentetan tugas yang menanti untuk dikerjakan usai berbincang-bincang bersama teman lama dan kekasihnya saat ini. Bokuto dan Kuroo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Akaashi yang nampak kelimpungan saat ini.

“Akhirnya kamu merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan, Akaashi. Apalagi mengingat jurusanmu, tugasmu lebih banyak mencari berita yang terjadi di lapangan, bukan?”

Akaashi mengangguk pelan, wajahnya nampak ditekuk meskipun tampilan luarnya nampak datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

“Aku diminta untuk mencari berita tentang kriminal untuk tugas kemarin. Jadi aku banyak mencari beberapa berita dalam negeri maupun mancanegara agar banyak referensi. Yah, itu sudah selesai sih jadi aku sudah bisa istirahat untuk sekarang”

“Kuroo! Kau perlu tahu bahkan Akaashi sepanik itu dan melarangku untuk pulang larut malam karena berita-berita kriminal yang dia baca. Hei, Tokyo tidak semenyeramkan itu tahu…”

Kuroo mendengus melihat Bokuto yang mulai memaparkan logikanya yang sangat  _ absurd  _ itu. Ia hanya menopang dagunya malas dan kembali menatap Akaashi.

“Memangnya kamu baca berita apa sampai sepanik itu. Bagaimanapun kita bicara soal Bokuto, lho? Dia itu belajar bela diri dan bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri…”

“Yah, sebenarnya ini berita lama sih. Aku membaca kalau ada pembantaian keluarga besar Ukai tiga tahun yang lalu… Apakah kau tahu tentang keluarga Ukai, Kuroo- _ san _ ?”

Kuroo menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa juga orang itu sampai harus ia kenal, pikir Kuroo.

“Keluarga besar Ukai merupakan tokoh masyarakat yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Mereka terkenal dermawan karena sering membantu masyarakat Jepang saat terjadi musibah. Bahkan ketika ada bencana alam, mereka tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengirimkan bantuan yang diperlukan. Sayangnya, untuk alasan keamanan mereka tidak tinggal lagi di Jepang setelah ada insiden internal. Mungkin kalau kau memang penasaran, setelah ini kau bisa mencari mengenai kepala keluarga mereka, Ukai Keishin. Beliau cukup sering masuk televisi nasional untuk memberikan bantuan.

“Tiga tahun yang lalu, kediaman mereka diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui namanya. Semua unsur dari keluarga mereka habis terbunuh. Bahkan, kepala keluarga mereka Ukai Keishin meninggal terbakar di gudang penyimpanan mereka dengan belati menancap di dahinya. Setelah pembantaian itu, banyak media yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya bantuan yang diberikan oleh mereka selama ini hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi bahwa mereka banyak melakukan bisnis terlarang. Sebut saja perdagangan manusia, senjata, atau bahkan narkoba.

“Ironisnya, kepala keluarga mereka, Ukai Keishin meninggal dengan belati yang ditancapkan ke dahinya. Belati itu merupakan salah satu produk yang mereka jual ke pasaran. Ukirannya cantik dan diproduksi dengan jumlah terbatas sehingga harganya melambung tinggi. Sangat cocok untuk dijadikan koleksi. Akan tetapi, belati ini berbeda dengan belati yang mereka jual ke pasaran. Pada gagang belatinya nampak ukiran yang unik. Sayangnya karena api membakar hampir keseluruhan gagangnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tertulis disana.”

Kuroo mengangguk perlahan ketika mendengarkan Akaashi berbicara. Saat ini Akaashi nampak seperti detektif yang menceritakan tentang kasus yang sedang ia jalani. Hal itu menandai betapa seriusnya Akaashi ketika sedang berbicara.

“Waw, itu cukup mengerikan juga sih… Tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Akaashi. Bokuto kurasa akan rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu”

Bokuto yang mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroo nampak bersemangat. Satu kakinya diangkatnya keatas kursi dan memasang pose gagah.

“Kau tahu kau bisa berlindung padaku, Akaashi! Aku akan melindungimu! Aku tidak takut apapun!”

“Waw, Bokuto. Aku mau muntah”

Kuroo memasang wajah geli nya ketika mendengar Bokuto mengatakan hal itu pada kekasihnya, Akaashi. Yang sialnya dibalas dengan rona merah pada pipi Akaashi. Membuat Kuroo semakin muak melihat keromantisan antara keduanya.

“Ah, pergi kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat keromantisan kalian berdua.”

Kuroo menghela lelah dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. Keadaan hari ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tiga kejadian sialnya yang beruntun sejak tadi pagi, makan siangnya yang terhambat, bahkan keromantisan yang terjadi didepan matanya. Belum lagi sudah sebulan ini dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Yachi Hitoka, gadis yang ditemuinya tepat sebulan yang lalu lewat kejadian  _ one night stand  _ yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik atau tidak, tapi salah satu temanku mendapatkan kabar tentang Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo- _ san _ ”

Ketika nama yang bersangkutan disebut, Kuroo sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkilat dengan semangat ketika mendengar nama Yachi disebut. Kedua sohibnya semenjak masa SMA ini membantu Kuroo yang kelimpungan setengah mati setelah ditinggal pergi oleh gadis yang bernama Yachi Hitoka. Apalagi mengingat yang bersangkutan tidak meninggalkan kontak sama sekali untuk Kuroo, bahkan enggan untuk ditemui kembali. 

Lalu, apakah Kuroo Tetsurou menyerah begitu saja? Tentu tidak, saudara-saudara. 

Kuroo tetap berinisiatif untuk bertemu kembali dengan Yachi Hitoka. Terlepas dari rasa tertariknya dengan gadis berambut pendek itu, ia merasakan ada perasaan janggal yang tersisa ketika melihat senyum Yachi saat ia meninggalkan Kuroo sore itu. 

Apalagi, ucapan terima kasihnya yang janggal. 

Alasan itu semua lah yang membawa Kuroo untuk menceritakan mengenai Yachi Hitoka kepada teman-teman sohibnya semenjak jaman SMA. 

“Kok bisa kamu mendapatkan info tentangnya? Kamu menanyakannya pada siapa?”

Akaashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kuroo yang nampak semangat. Ia pun menjelajah ke salah satu akun sosial media dan memberi lihat hal tersebut pada Kuroo.

“Ini foto salah satu pameran yang dikunjungi temanku. Kebetulan sekali, temanku pergi ke pameran rekannya Yachi- _ san _ . Mereka juga nampaknya sering bertemu sebelumnya. Aku bisa meminta beberapa informasi singkat tentangnya, kalau kamu mau Kuroo- _ san _ ”

Kuroo menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Matanya menerjap gembira layaknya anak kecil yang diiming-imingi permen. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Akaashi mengulum senyum.

‘Baru kali ini kulihat Kuroo- _ san  _ tergila-gila dengan seorang perempuan. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana orangnya’

Akaashi mengulum senyum saat melihat Kuroo kembali dijahili oleh Bokuto. Ia pun melihat kembali foto pameran yang baru saja ia berikan kepada Kuroo sebelum akhirnya mematikan kembali  _ smartphone- _ nya. 

‘Kuharap orang tersebut sungguh bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kuroo- _ san _ ’ 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagi yang sudah bertahan sampai sini, ditunggu komentarnya di bawah ini yaaa~


End file.
